In My Dreams
by ILSly
Summary: DENTRO DEL UNIVERSO DE I.D.F: Su rostro se pierde difuminado en las sombras altas de tu habitación y solo puedes definir su brillante y perfecta sonrisa ladina, coronada con sus gruesos labios que jadean con por ti.


_**Disclaimer:Los personajes pertenecen a JK y la Warner. la idea del Fiction es MIA, y pobre de aquel que la plagie.  
**_

_**Dentro del universo de I.D.F, No leer sino han leido el capitulo 7 "Niño" o se autoSpoilean a su riesgo. ^^**_

_**Dedicado completamente a Ceci en San Valentín. Sister que el ciego estupido de cupido te traiga un Blaise en calzones para este día, y sino...bueh, disfruta del shot. XD Te amo.**_

_**Rating M, no me hago responsable. **_

* * *

Su piel achocolatada brilla tersa por sobre tu cuerpo níveo y la poca luz de la tenue iluminación en la habitación donde se encuentran se refleja sobre las sabanas blancas que los envuelve.

Llevas tus manos a su espalda y lo arañas con fuerza cuando una fuerte embestida toca un punto interno en ti y te hace gritar y estremecer del placer.

-Más, más- le pides a gemidos tortuosos, rozando su oído y clavando tus dientes en su piel cuando él te obedece

Sientes sus manos bajar hasta tu trasero, sujetándolo con fuerza para tomar impulso y entrar más profundo en ti. Sientes que vas a explotar en cualquier segundo.

Una embestida más fuerte te hace alzar tus manos y tomarte fuertemente de los barrotes de tu cama mientras lo sujetas a ti empujándolo con tus piernas, abrazándolo con ellas. Obligándolo a permanecer enterrado en ti.

Y entonces él hace un movimiento rápido y se pone de rodillas sobre el colchón, llevando tus caderas consigo; alzándolas con sus fuertes manos en un ángulo inclinado y anclándote en su cintura.

Lo vez alzado frente a ti y te embriagas de su imagen escultural, como tallada en madera, cremosa y perfecta a tus ojos. Cada músculo perfectamente trabajado que te llaman a gritos para hundir tu lengua en ellos mientras estos se contraen en cada movimiento suyo. Muerdes tus labios, jadeando de necesidad.

Es un Dios de ébano que te está matando de tanto placer.

Sus manos se mueven por doquier, acariciándote y marcando superreno, encontrando tus zonas erógenas con sorprendente facilidad, como si pudiera leer tu mente y grabar en tu cuerpo tus deseos más profundos y perversos.

Su rostro se pierde difuminado en las sombras altas de tu habitación y solo puedes definir su brillante y perfecta sonrisa ladina, coronada con sus gruesos labios que jadean con por ti.

De pronto la intensidad aumenta, sus movimientos se vuelven más precisos. Tú alzas tu cadera para encontrarte con él mientras sientes sus manos fuertemente ancladas en tu piel.

Jadeas, gritas y te descontrolas explotando en mil pedacitos, tu cuerpo convulsiona perdiendo el control en un fuerte orgasmo que te invade hasta la última célula; adormeciendo tu cuerpo tras cada ola interminable de placer.

Y es entonces cuando abres tus ojos y la estupida realidad te golpea como si fuera granizo cayendo sobre tu cuerpo.

Sacas la mano de tu entrepierna que llevaste allí sin notarlo mientras yacías sumergida dentro de tu fantasía y liberas tu otra mano de los barrotes de tu cama.

Tratas de serenarte sintiendo aun el cosquilleo post orgásmico recorriendo todo tu cuerpo, respiras profundo acariciando tu vientre donde unas flores negras se entrelazan sobre tu suave piel con delicadeza, aquellas que tu odioso, sexy y atractivo Artista te hiciera horas antes.

Habías tenido sueños eróticos antes; por supuesto, pero ninguno, jamás, había sido de tanta intensidad, ninguno había sido tan vivido ni había despertado en ti tantos deseos, porque estabas muy segura de que si él estuviera a tu lado en ese instante, lo violarías hasta el cansancio.

Suspiraste dando media vuelta sobre la cama y dejando que Morfeo te arrastrara al limbo de tus libidinosos sueños y pensando que quizás aun tendrías la oportunidad de hacerlos realidad.

Quizás.

* * *

_**Es más una viñeta que un shot, pero bueno...espero les haya gustado, esto está ubicado en el universo de IDF, justo la noche antes del encuentro de Blaise y Ginny en la tienda...ahora saben porque la pelirroja dijo "no mucho, la verdad" cuando él le dijo "cuanto tiempo sin vernos" . **_

_**Kisses. IL**_


End file.
